Regulated and time-efficient passage through an entrance continues to be a problem. Entry systems traditionally provide a means of passage to a closed, or fenced in area. Such entry systems are typically maintained in a closed and latched position to prohibit or restrict entrance. Operation of entry systems often requires egress of a driver from a vehicle to operate the entry system. The driver must exit the vehicle to operate the entry system, thereby expending time during operation.
Self-regulating gating systems are known which employ bumper assemblies activated by a vehicle. However, bumper assemblies may strike or damage a vehicle during passage. Bumper assemblies can often be unintentionally activated by wind or livestock. Moreover, the excess weight of bumper assemblies can exert increased load pressures on hinge assemblies, resulting in malfunction and/or damage. Therefore, a need exists for an improved self-closing entry system which allows regulated and time-efficient passage through an entrance.